All my love, Julie xx
by TheLegendOfSam
Summary: Karolina recieves a letter from Julie the day after their first date. Can Molly and Victor help her understand the emotions she's feeling?
1. All My Love, Julie xx

"Karolina, I had a wonderful afternoon with you, yesterday and I'd like to meet again sometime. Meet me tomorrow at the academy at 3. Say Hi to Molly and the others for me. All my love, Julie. xx P.S, If you're late, I'll get Pym to shrink your head down. (Just kidding ... maybe...)

"C'mon, Karolina!" Molly begged, startling Old Lace, who's head was rested in her lap as she sat next to the young mutant. "You have to go!"

Karolina just held the letter in her hand, reading the letter over and over and over in her head, trying to make sense of the situation with fainting from both excitement and the panic building up in her. The last bit bothered her for some reason.

'All my love, Julie xx' 'All my love, Julie'. 'All my love'. 'My love'. 'Love'

'Love' why the hell did that word scare the hell out of her?

Victor chuckled to himself as he sat down on the couch next to Old Lace, who moved onto his lap. "Calm down, Mol. Let the poor girl Breathe." He said, stroking Old Lace's rough skin with his hand. "This has to be Karolina's decision."

"Yeah, I know." Molly pulled her frog hat further over her head and pouted, crossing her arms. "It's just so cute that Karolina's gotta girlfriend.

'Girlfriend'

'Damn', Karolina thought to herself. 'There's that same stupid feeling again. Dammit, K, get your emotions together.'

"Yeah, well," Victor continued stroking Old Lace, the telepathic Velociraptor purred comfortingly. "let's give the rainbow Barbies some time to figure everything out between them, ok?"

"K." Molly nodded and grinned cheekily. Victor "Hehe ... rainbow Barbies..."

"I want to go." Karolina blurted out suddenly, interrupting Molly and Victor's back and forth. "I'm just ... I'm just terrified of what's going to happen with us in the future."

"Like what?" Victor asked, Old Lace was no sound asleep and stirred quietly in Victor's lap, mumbling upon hearing the sound of his voice. He hushed quietly and Old Lace calmed down.

"She must be dreaming." Molly laughed. "What d'ya think she's dreaming about, Victor?"

"Shh!" Victor hushed. "Let Her speak." The android nodded towards Karolina."Go on, K."

"Well, y-y'know." The extra terrestrial blonde stuttered nervously. "What if I ... I ... I do something wrong and sh-she doesn't ..."

"Hey!" Molly raised her voice. "Listen! K, Do you love this 'Julie' girl or not?" She asked.

"O-of course." Karolina answered with a confused stutter. "More than anything."

"Then what's the problem?" The young mutant girl asked and was answered with a deep sigh from the older girl.

"God, I don't know, Mol." She answered. "I guess I'm just over thinking everything."

"Then stop being such a spaz and meet up with her." Molly said.

"Molly's put it horribly." Victor commented. "But, she'a right. If it helps, we'll walk to the academy with you tomorrow."

Karolina walked over to the couch and pulled Victor and Molly into a tight hug. "Aw! Thanks, guys." She said.

"No problem." Victor replied.

"Can we just keep this between us?" Karolina asked. "Don't tell anyone, especially Chase."

"Don't tell Chase what?" Chase's voice shouted from the cave mouth of the hostel. The three whipped their heads around and saw Chase, Nico and Klara carrying bags of food and essentials in their arms. Chase and Nico carried a bag in each hand, while Klara carried a single bag in both hands.

"Oh, I, um." Karolina stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Nothing." Victor finished for her. "Everything's fine."

After placing the food in Chase's mini fridge, Klara and Nico left the room. Chase shrugged. "Whatever, man." Chase then placed his bag next to the mini fridge and left the room muttering. "Holy awkward, Batman..."


	2. The Inevitable Ice Cream Date

Yay Julina (aka Rainbow Barbies!)

Victor pulled the van up to the academy gates and parked on the kerb.

Karolina was sat fidgeting nervously in the passenger seat while Molly sat in the back with an eager look on her face and a giraffe hat on her head.

Karolina looked out the window and was greeted by Julie, perched on the wall, which Karolina almost immediately assumed she flew up.

The strawberry blonde smiled and gave a little wave, before floating elegantly down, landing on both feet. 'Beautiful.' Karolina thought to herself. 'Absolutely beautiful.'

Karolina looked to Victor and Molly. "Thanks a bunch, guys." She said. "Couldn't have done this without you."

"No prob." Molly replied.

"Any time, Blondie." Victor added. "Now hurry up and get out. You don't want to keep your date waiting."

"Ok. See you later, guys." Karolina said, getting out of the van as Molly climbed into the passenger seat. "Thanks for everything."

"Just shut up and go already." Molly said as Karolina closed the van door.

Victor started the van and drove off, leaving the two 'rainbow Barbies' alone.

"Have fun, you guys!" Molly shouted as the van drove off.

Julie giggled and floated over to Karolina. "Hey, gorgeous." She said, landing next to her girlfriend and pecking her on the cheek. "Sorry we had to meet here. Pym sort of insisted."

"It's ok." Karolina replied and smiled, putting her arms around the shorter girl. "So what do you wanna do today?"

Julie thought for a second. "I dunno." She decided and laughed. "Maybe I should've thought this through."

"Maybe." Karolina laughed. "How about..." The Majesdanian drew out the word, thinking. "Ice cream?"

"Ah, yes." Julie chuckled. "The inevitable stereotypical ice cream date."

"Stereotypical?" Karolina raised an eyebrow in confusion

"I dunno. It's supposed to be, like, a stereotype for lesbians to have at least one ice cream date." Julie clarified.

Karolina laughed. "I thought that was Coffee."

"I think it's both." Julie said. "So that means we've already covered two stereotypes."

"Well, we don't have to get ice cream if you don't..."

"No, no!" Julie cut her off. "Ice cream sounds perfect. Come on, I know a place across town, we'll be there in a few seconds if we fly."

Julie hovered a few feet in the air but was stopped by the taller girl's warm hand grabbing her own.

"Why rush?" Karolina asked, pulling her down gently and keeping a gentle grip as Julie landed. "It's a beautiful day today, let's walk."

"It's not as beautiful as you, of course." Julie replied as they started walking.

A faint blush washed across Karolina's face. "Oh, stop." She said, embarrassedly "that's super cheesy." Karolina sighed. "I honestly don't think I'm good looking, anyway."

"Bullshit." Julie said, her voice almost sounding angry, but then became soft and comforting. "You are absolutely perfect. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Then you've met some really ugly girls." Karolina replied.

"You really need to stop putting yourself down." Julie said. "I'd kill a hobo to have a body like yours."

"Let's just talk about something else." Karolina suggested.

"If you're uncomfortable about talking about this then fine." Julie said as she led the Majesdanian into the ice cream shop, holding the door open for the taller girl and then following behind her."But I still say your beautiful."

There were only a few people in the shop, sat at tables, having their own conversations. There wasn't a line, so the girls got to order straight away.

A cheery young woman with a short, plump figure and shoulder length blonde hair greeted them friendlily.

"Hey, girls. Welcome to Lickety Lick, I'm Rosie.(1)" The woman gestured to a small pink name tag. "How can I help you today?"

"I'll have a strawberry." Julie replied. "Which flavour do you want, K?" She asked.

"Wait, I haven't got any money." Karolina said.

"That's ok. My treat." Julie replied. "I invited you on this date, I'm gonna pay."

"Aw, how cute." 'Rosie' cut in. "The inevitable ice cream date. Me and my girlfriend went on, like, five, one for every year we've been going out and our relationship is still going strong."

"That's beautiful." Karolina replied. "In a weird sort of way."

"Told you." Julie smirked proudly. "So what'll it be, K?"

"I'll have a..." The being of solar energy pondered her decision for a second. "Mint chocolate, please."

"Coming right up. One strawberry and one mint chocolate." The woman turned around to prepare to frozen treats.

"Well, that's a good sign, surely." Julie said.

"What do you mean?" Karolina replied.

"That woman had the ice cream date and her relationship is going well."

"Julie Powers:Woman of superstition." This time it was Karolina's turn to smirk. "What is the world coming to?"

" ." Julie replied dryly and stuck her tongue out playfully. "I'm serious, it could be a sign."

"Here's your ice cream guys." 'Rosie' replied, handing Karolina's two ice cream cones as Julie fished her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans. "That's four dollars, please." Julie handed over the correct amount and put her wallet back in her pocket. Karolina's followed Julie's hand as it the wallet in her pocket and maybe stared for a little longer than she planned to...

"C'mon, K." Julie said, taking her hand and snapping her out of her trancelike stare. "Let's get a table." The two girls found a table next to the window and sat opposite each other.

"So how's everyone been?" Julie asked.

"Well, um, everyone's been, um, fine, I guess." Karolina replied, still thinking about what just happened. "Molly can use her powers for, um, for three hours without needing a power-nap."

"You were staring at my ass, weren't you?" Julie said, suddenly.

"What? No." Karolina denied quickly. "I mean, yeah." She admitted just as quick before changing the subject. "Chase is still annoying. Victor and Molly say hi, by the way."

"You were staring at my ass, weren't you?" Julie repeated in a teasing manner.

"It's a nice ass." Karolina replied. "So how's life at the institute?"

"Same as always, I suppose." Julie replied, taking a lick of her ice cream. "Brandon's still my douchey token-gay-best-friend, X-23 still doesn't like me, or many of us, really but she and Finesse totally have a thing for each other, even if they don't know it. (2) and Ken is still a really cool dude to be around, even if his girlfriend is having one of her bitchy days." Karolina laughed. "Oh, and Humberto and Aya should still totally hook up." (3)

"Sounds like life's pretty good for you." Karolina nodded.

"Yeah." Julie agreed and stood up. "Listen, K. I'm just gonna use the bathroom real quick and then I'll be back in a tick, ok, sweetie?"

"Take your time." Karolina replied, watching as Julie walked away, totally not staring at her ass, thighs and/or legs.

Karolina soon found herself staring out the window thinking about various things, most of which were to do with Julie.

Suddenly, Karolina caught a glimpse of a dark skinned woman flying past the building in a blaze of flames.

'Xavin?' She thought to herself. 'But I thought she was gone forever. I have to get home before she does.'

"I'm back." Julie said cheerily, snapping Karolina out of her thoughts as she sat down.

"I have to go home." Karolina said.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Julie asked, holding her girlfriends hand comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you why and you can't come with me." Karolina replied, standing up and pulling Julie into a kiss. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Karolina turned away and walked out the shop, Julie followed behind her. "I love you Karolina." She said. "But if we're going to be together, you have to be honest with me."

"I'm sorry, Julie." Karolina kissed Julie again, and removed her bracelet and glowing with colourful light. "I just don't want you to get hurt." And with that, she took off.

"Wait!" Julie called after her, floating about ten feet in the air. "I'm coming with you."

Karolina stopped and turned around. "Please, Julie!" She shouted, almost begging. "Just go home, I don't want you to get hurt."

Julie flew over to Karolina. "I'm not giving you a choice." She said defiantly and took her girlfriends glowing hand. "Whatever this is, we'll face it together."

Karolina shook her head and pulled her hand away from Julie's. "It's too dangerous. I love you."

Karolina turned back around and shot away threw the sky like a rainbow coloured arrow, leaving Julie floating alone in the middle of the street. She stays completely still, stunned for a second, before gritting her teeth, clenching her fists and flying after her love.

Oooh! Cuteness! excitement! Drama! Is there anything this chapter DOESNT have? (Except a talking koala... Now I want a talking Koala...)

Next Chapter:Xavin's Return (Bum! Bum! Buuum!)

(1) Lickety Lick is actually a thing, at least in England.

(2) This is a thing. It's totally a thing. (At least in my head)

(3) Again, totally a thing in my head.


End file.
